1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive device comprising a gear unit and a motor unit having a motor shaft drivingly connected to the gear shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In gear units and geared motors, the thermal loss that occurs during operation is conventionally dissipated to the surroundings via the gear surface by convection. In the case of geared motors, this process is usually assisted by a fan that is arranged at the side of the motor facing away from the gear unit.
It is also known in the case of gears to attach fans on a second shaft that extends from the gear housing, for example, in the case of worm gear pairs on the outwardly projecting worm gear shaft.